


Stitches

by Glowbug



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, spoilers (but only for Curious Village)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime in a curious village is a long wait. So Flora crochets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

Before she died, my mama taught me to crochet.

_Chain 5._

After Papa died, when I was a little older, I started to crochet a lot.

_Join with a slip stitch to form a ring._

It’s not that I don’t love my village. Actually, even though Papa and Bruno told me they weren’t real people, I think they’re really good company. But sometimes, even the puzzles Papa left with them get a little repetitive, and I want something else to pass the time.

_Chain 3, 2 treble crochet into circle, chain 2._

I’ve made lots of things over the years: cushions, doll clothes, a big shawl for when I go out in disguise. I even made a sweater for Bruno once. When he goes out for supplies, he sometimes brings me a new pattern book.

_Treble 3, chain 2, repeat 2 more times._

Right now I’m making a granny square afghan. I’ve been working on it all year. It’s the biggest blanket I’ve ever made.

_Join with a slip stitch._

I think Mama would be proud of me. Papa, too. But I wish they were here. I wish I had family to see my handiwork. St. Mystere isn’t like it was when I was little.

_To change colors, slip stitch the new color to the beginning of the next round._

The robots have been breaking down more and more lately, and they have such big memory gaps after Bruno fixes them. Sometimes I’m afraid one of them will wake up and be an entirely different person—like Lady Dahlia.

_Chain 3, treble crochet 2 into corner space._

Bruno and Matthew had an argument yesterday. Matthew still wants to wait until I’m twenty-one to put the word out about Papa dying, but Bruno won him over. He’s been teaching me how to fix the villagers, but even so, he doesn’t think they’ll last another five years. He says we need to open Papa’s last treasure hunt now.

But the treasure is me.

_Chain 2, treble crochet 3 into next space._

By the time I finish this blanket, strangers will be wandering around all over my special village. Papa promised that no one will find me who can’t be trusted, and Bruno and Matthew promised to follow his instructions. But I’m older now. I don’t want to leave the rest of my life in somebody else’s hands.

_To work corner, treble 3, chain 3, treble 3, chain 2..._

I still have the shawl I made. The villagers all start winking at each other when I go out in it, but no one who comes looking for Papa's treasure knows what I look like. It should do. When they come, I'll be watching.

_Join squares together according to diagram._

I know every inch of this village. I can send a visitor on a wild goose chase easily, if I don’t like the looks of them. The tests may be Papa’s, but the choice—that will be mine.

_Weave in ends with a darning needle. Work border._


End file.
